naruto: kakurangers aka shinobirangers
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: when a power that wants to destroy konaha, Naruto must chose 4 friends to beat this villain with the power of ninja!Narusaku later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice peaceful day in the leaf village and at the academy; kids were at the front doors of the academy waiting to get in. When out of nowhere, a skeleton with camouflage on it attacked the village. They were all scared but then a red beam hit him on the back of his head.

"Who did that," asked the monster whose name was rito.

"Down here bone breath," yelled a boy.

Down on the Hokage Mountain was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks. He was dressed in black and had a sword on his back. There was a helmet on his head and on the part that covered the forehead, there was a circle. He was in his early age of ten.

"You're not going any where freak!" yelled the ninja.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Yelled rito.

"This. Super change, Doron changer." Yelled Naruto.

Then a red light appeared. In the light, Naruto, Who was in his full ninja clothing, was changing from the way I told you earlier to a Red ninja in our world. Over his eyes were a black oval glass and above the oval was a gold rectangle and in the middle of it was a circle. The sword he had on his back before he morph changed in to a sword that was gold with the kanji symbol of fire and wind on each side. The light gone and there was a red ninja there.

"Ninja red, Naruto!" Yelled Naruto who was in a fox like battle stance. "Live among people and slash evil, I am shinobi ranger." Yelled Naruto holding the bottom and top of the sword on his back.

"Bring it then ranger!" yelled rito.

Then a red shogun with a fox mask attacked rito. After 1 hour, rito retreated telling Naruto he will be back. Later in the academy the graduation exams were taking place, and Naruto was called in. Naruto passed with flying colors surprisingly. Naruto asked for a red head band and got one and the put 2 circles on the head band with a kunai knife and left.

When he got into the classroom that the students were at. The other ninjas were shocked that Naruto passed since they thought Naruto would fail and loss a bet to Choji and Shikamaru who thought Naruto would pass. Naruto walked up to where Choji and Shikamaru were at.

"Dude, did you see the others face when the saw you with a headband. Man that was funny." Said Choji.

"Ya, by the way, you guy want to come with me, I am gong to a friend of mine and he wants me to bring you two with me." Said Naruto.

"Sure." said Choji and Shikamaru.

At the end of the tests the new genin left. Naruto took Shikamaru and Choji with him to a part of the mountain that they haven't seen before. They went into a cave and in there was a man or should a say ninja in blue with sword on his back.

"Nice to see you again Naruto." Said the ninja.

"Thanks ninjor." Said Naruto "guy meet ninjor, he was one of the ninjas who made Konaha. He has asked me to bring four people to help me in my quest."

"What is the quest Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"To beat a great evil." Said Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"To beat a great evil," said Naruto.

"What do you mean," asked Choji.

"Here is the deal," Naruto said, "long ago when the nine tailed fox attacked; a powerful force was released from the planet's crust. From there, a villain named Master Ville a monster that is planed on ruling the world. He hadn't been able to attack till now because he needed to find and revive his army and minions. Now he has and I need you two to help me. So, are you in?"

"Sure, I'm in." said Choji.

"Me to, I guess." Said Shikamaru.

"Take these then and be ready to fight because we have company outside." Said Naruto giving Shikamaru and Choji their morphers and sword.

On top of Hokage Mountain, a cabbage like man whose name was Dorotabou was attacking the village and the people on the mountain. Then the monster was hit by a sherikin that had an "s" in it.

"Who did that?" yelled the monster.

"Over here coach lettuce," yelled Naruto in his uniform.

"Hey Naruto where did you get the clothes?" asked Choji.

"Later." said Naruto, "right now let focus on him."

"Ready." Said Naruto.

"Ready." Said Shikamaru and Choji.

"Super Change, Doron Changer." Yelled Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Then where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were was a red, blue, and yellow ninja.

"Ninja red!" yelled Naruto "Naruto!"

"Ninja Blue!" yelled Shikamaru "Shikamaru"

"Ninja yellow!" yelled Choji "Choji!"

"Live among people and slashing evil. Ninja sentai Shinobiranger!" Yelled the three ninjas.

"Get em!" yelled Dorotabou.

The fight began for 1 hour when Dorotabou became a gient.

"Red shogun zord power up!" yelled Naruto.

"Blue shogun zord power up!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Yellow shogun zord power up!" yelled Choji.

They kept going for 2 hours and then destroyed the monster. Choji and Shikamaru agreed to helping Naruto on his Quest.


End file.
